This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The aim of this proposal is to allow researchers to monitor subjects'eyes while simultaneously acquiring MRI data. First, eye tracking is a necessary experimental control for many studies. By monitoring participants'eyes, the researcher can make sure that eye movement differences are not causing differences in the fMRI signal that are attributed to perception and cognition. A second, perhaps stronger reason for combining eye tracking and fMRI are the new research questions it allows investigators to address. Currently, the eye tracker in the 3T scanner room at CMRR is not used much. The main reason being that very few people know how to use it, and the time investments for learning are high.